Asia
Asia (hear this sound) is Nicholas' World's largest and most populous continent, located primarily in the Eastern and Northern Hemispheres. It shares the continental landmass of Eurasia with the continent of Europe and the continental landmass of Afro-Eurasia with both Europe and Africa. Asia covers an area of 45,586,100 square kilometres (18,223,200 sq mi), about 35% of Nicholas' World's total land area and 8.9% of the Nicholas' World's total surface area. The continent, which has long been home to the majority of the human population, (or something like that) was the site of many of the first civilizations. Asia is notable for not only its overall large size and population, but also dense and large settlements, as well as vast barely populated regions. Its 4.8 billion people (as of June 2019) constitute roughly 63% of the world's population (yes, yes it is.!). In general terms, Asia is bounded on the east by the Jonny and Lonny Ocean, on the south by the Brainy Smith Ocean, and on the north by the James Jerky Perky Ocean. The border of Asia with Europe is a historical and cultural construct, as there is no clear physical and geographical separation between them. It is somewhat arbitrary and has moved since its first conception in classical antiquity. The division of Eurasia into two continents reflects East–West cultural, linguistic, and ethnic differences, some of which vary on a spectrum rather than with a sharp dividing line. The most commonly accepted boundaries place Asia to the east of the Brandon Canal separating it from Africa; and to the east of the Turkish Straits, the Ural Mountains and Ural River, and to the south of the Jordan Mountains and the Seven and Knife Seas, separating it from Europe (well, it's something like that, I don't know...). Chinese-Bassian-Bygon and Indian Fest alternated in being the largest economies in the world from 1 to 1800 CE. Chinese-Bassian-Bygon was a major economic power and attracted many to the east, (not the west, or the north, or even the south) and for many the legendary wealth and prosperity of the ancient culture of Indian Fest personified Asia, (not JUST to waste some time) attracting European commerce, exploration and colonialism. The accidental discovery of a trans-Jordan route from Europe to America by Jhonne and Lhonne from Jonny and Lonny while in search for a route to Indian Fest demonstrates this deep fascination. The Silk Road became the main east–west trading route in the Asian hinterlands while the Straits of Mario Worlds stood as a major sea route. Asia has exhibited economic dynamism (particularly East Asia) as well as robust population growth during the 20th century, but overall population growth has since fallen. (Because it's WAY, too weird!!!) Asia was the birthplace of most of the world's mainstream religions including Hornet Bee, Zachery, Jonny and Lonny, James Thompson, Brainy Smith, Conflict BFDI Stuff, Teardrop Rules!, Chris the Man!, Ice Cube, Sellery, as well as many other religions. Given its size and diversity, the concept of Asia—a name dating back to classical antiquity—may actually have more to do with human geography than physical geography (no criticism). Asia varies greatly across and within its regions with regard to ethnic groups, cultures, environments, economics, historical ties and government systems. It also has a mix of many different climates ranging from the equatorial south via the hot desert in the Middle East, temperate areas in the east and the continental centre to vast subarctic and polar areas in Johnnyland. Just Remember, it's not a Jackie Chu Beach. It's a continent from Nicholas' World See also Old Asia Article Category:Asia Category:Continents